All Alone With A Novel
by OddObsessed
Summary: Odd is left behind while everyone else goes to camp, but when things go wrong, is Odd the only one that an save them? What about Sam, can she help at all? And who is this girl who claims to have created Lyoko and Xana? Pairings SxOxAxJ YxUxOC
1. Chapter 1: All Alone

**I have no idea where this story is headed. It'll just unfold, somehow. Anyway, Odd seemed a little OOC in this chapter, he's just grumpy, that's all. Anywho, enjoi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. This is non profit fanfiction, so, um, I don't own? Yeah, that'll do...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Man this sucks!" Odd banged his head on the wardrobe in desperation.

"Awww, c'mon. You can spend time with Sam!" Ulrich laughed while stuffing some clothes into a bag, which weren't fitting very well.

"Maybe, but I've always wanted to see the snow!" Odd replied.

"Uh, we're going… to a beach." Ulrich told Odd.

"Huh? Well, same thing!" He yelled back. "What if there's a X.A.N.A attack, or something worse?"

"Oi, you don't need to shout. Anyway, Jeremie has his laptop, so we'd know if there was an attack. Besides what could be worse?"

Odd collapsed on his bed. He had begged his parents to allow him on this camp. He was going to be alone at school! It was only $320! Why couldn't he go?

"Look, I'd better bring my luggage down. You'll be fine. Trust me!" Ulrich said. He threw a novel onto his bed and walked out. He gave Odd a quick wave, before closing the door.

Odd picked up the book. "A Week with Chance" Odd read. "Did Ulrich read this? He's fallen more then I'd expected!" Odd laughed. Then he noticed a sticki note sticking out from a page. He grabbed it and read.

_"I thought you might want something to do while we're gone, so here's this book. It's pretty good, Hopefully it'll make the week go faster. Turn over."_

"_So enjoy it. Not that you read much, but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? I hope you actually like it. Turn over"_

"_Yumi bought it for me awhile back. See ya later. Ulrich." _(Did you see how many times he turned it over? Hehe)

"Great, he want's me to read a romance novel." Odd said to nobody in particular. He threw the book onto his bed and grabbed his Ipod. At least he'd have some sane things to do.

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

"I hope Odd'll be alright. He was really grumpy." I said.

"He'll be fine. You left him the book, like I said, right?" Yumi replied.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's into reading that sort of stuff."

"You liked it, didn't you? Yumi asked me. I nodded. I looked around. We were on the bus. Aelita was sitting next to Jeremie, and he had his laptop on. They were both watching it. Yumi was sitting next to me. Personally I would've liked to sit next to Jeremie, while Aelita sat next to Yumi. Not that I didn't want to sit next to Yumi, but…

"Hey, is that Odd?" I heard Yumi say. I looked out my window. Sure enough, Odd was leaning on a pole, watching the bus leave. I waved, but wether he saw me or not, I don't know. Either way he seemed quite content with staying as still and solemn as possible. I sighed. He didn't deserve to be left behind. Especially on his own.

* * *

**Poor Odd. Meh, it's a story, I think. -ahem- Anyway, uh, R&R. I'd really like that! If you don't review I'll go on strike, just like on my other story! Muhahaha! You don't want that now, do you???**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun for None

**I think I updated pretty soon, so you all owe me a cookie!!! Uh, maybe not... Anyway...**

**I'm not sure if they have camps at Kadic, so lets just pretend they do. Also, I know that Yumis cabin has a mix of ages, and most of the time they keep the same grades together, but I'm changing it a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I own the book 'A Week With Chance' because it just popped into my head, and if there really is a book called that, it's a complete accident that it managed to arrive in this story (or something like that)**

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

Finally, we arrived. We had to sleep overnight in the bus, but the worst part was that I forgot a pillow, so I didn't end up sleeping anyway. Actually, I don't think anyone did.

"Yes! I can't wait to get to the beach!" Yumi said,

"I can't wait until I have a real bed, myself" I replied. Yumi laughed.

It was a mad rush to get out of the bus! Everyone ran for the door. I wanted to stay behind, until it was 'safe' to go, but Yumi insisted we tried our luck. I was elbowed in the ribcage twice and hit on the head, but no real injury. Sissi, on the other hand, got a blood nose. Ha!

"Ok, now as soon as I call your name, you must get you key and head for your room. Don't forget your suitcases, either. I don't want to be a luggage boy again." Jim called out to the group.

"You were a luggage boy?" I asked.

"I, uh, would rather not talk about it." He replied. "Ok! Aelita, Yumi, Sissi and Emily, you are in room 106. Here's your key."

"Oh, joy." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Ulrich, Jeremie, Herve and Nicolas, you are in room 108"

"_Groan. Hopefully Odd's having more fun." _I thought as I grabbed my suitcases, followed by Nicolas spilling his soda on me, and tripping on the stairs.

* * *

Odd P.O.V

I stared up at the ceiling. I soon found out I wasn't the only one left behind. I can hang out with Milly. Yay. Groan.

"Ok, there may only be a few of you, but you still have classes. Ok? So I expect you all to go to your own class. And since a few of the teachers are at Camp, I will hand out new timetables. You will go back to your old timetable once the others get back." I remember Mr. Delmas calling out to us earlier. Another groan.

On Monday My first class would be with Mrs. Hertz. Yet another groan.

"_Wow, the ceiling is actually pretty interesting"_ I thought with a sigh. I rolled over and looked at Ulrich's bed. "_Oh joy, the novel" _I thought (I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, two thoughts in one day! Wow) I walked over to it and picked it up. Maybe I could read just the first page. You know, to see what it was about? I flipped open the cover and began to read…

* * *

**The bus for camp left on Saturday evening, so it's Sunday morning. Just thought you'd like to know that!**

**I'm not sure what the book is about. Obviously, it's has something to do with the title, hehe. Anyway, R&R please! I'd be verrry, pleased, yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Rain

**Finally, I have a new chappie. This time, Ulrich's all cranky and Odd is quite content. Might it have something to do with Sam being around??? Or is it the Novel? Well, i guess it's kind of obvious there...**

**Disclaimer: -Insert Disclaimer Here-

* * *

**

Ulrich P.O.V

"Finally, so far we've spent a whole day in our rooms, or walking around the cabins." I groaned. Jeremie looked at me.

"We're going to the beach now anyway. Hopefully Jim won't make us do 20 push-ups in public" He laughed. I sent him a glare.

"Don't jinx us. We already know we're supposed to be doing some 'learning' activities."

"What's wrong with you? You've been uptight since we left the school grounds!"

I rolled my eyes and changed into my board shorts. "So? I have every reason to be, don't I?"

"Name one reason?"

"Odd was left behind."

"No, that's a reason for Odd to be uptight. Try another reason."

"Whatever."

I grabbed my bag and slammed the door. As much as I hated to admit it, Jeremie was right.

* * *

Odd P.O.V

"_And…?"_

"_Look, I'm sorry Tim, but I can't."_

"_Why not? You always do this, work me up, and then leave again. Why, Chance? Why?"_

"Oi, Odd. You in there?"

I slammed the book shut and looked up at Sam. I hadn't noticed her come in.

"Oh, hi Sam. What's up?"

"You sound cheery today, what, you actually _enjoy _that book?"

"I dunno. So far I've learnt that the main dude is Tim, Chance is some girl, and it's really mushy and stuff."

"Tim and Chance? Ok, Tim is a stupid name for some romantic guy, and Chance, what kind of name is that?"

I laughed. "No, you got it all wrong. That's the point, Tim is quite the opposite, but Chance wants a hopeless romantic."

"I think you're really into that book there." Sam giggled.

"Whatever. Hey, it's raining."

We ran to the window and looked outside. Sure enough, it was lightly spitting.

"Do you think it'll ruin the camp?"

"No." I answered. "Too far. Ooh, I just got an idea."

"What?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of my room, and dashed for the door.

"Oh, I get it now."

* * *

**I wrote this and near the end it started raining, just out of the blue. Not that you needed to know that. Anyway, I really need some reviews, mind you. 2. That's pathetic. Review twice, even 3 times if you have to! So, see that little purple box down there? Select 'Review' and click 'go' and type something like 'Well Done!' or 'Update Soon!' or even 'That sucked'. It'll make me very happy. **


	4. Chapter 4: Tension and Weirdness

**I had a review asking for longer chapters. I'll try, but I guess i'm not much in the longer chapters thing. Anywho.**

**-said in news reporters voice- Today on 'All Alone with a Novel':**

**Jeremie has vanished into thin air, while tension surronds the group. But back at school, Odd and Sam start to get closer as the rain gets heavier...**

**-back to me- Okaaaay... I'm gonna leave it right there...**

**-Back to reporter- 'Code Lyoko', and any of it's characters, are owned by Moonscope, and are in no way owned or influenced by this young girl, who goes by the penname of 'OddObsessed'. Please do not get the wrong idea...**

* * *

Odd P.O.V

I ran after Sam. We had been chasing each other for almost and hour in the rain. The teachers must have been asleep or something, since nobody had noticed we were out.

"C'mon, Odd!" Sam laughed. I made a jump to catch her, but tripped and rolled into the mud.

"Odd, you, that was, HA!" Sam tried to talk between laughing fits. I cracked up as well, before pulling myself out of the mud. You couldn't see a spot of purple from under the muck.

I walked over to a tree and sat by the trunk. Sam followed.

Shouldn't you be getting home soon? You'd wanna get changed before your parents see you!" I laughed. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you still wish you went on that camp?"

"Of course I do. Although I'd be lying if I said this was boring."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"And how was that smarter than anything else?"

"Because it was." She gave me a wink, and with that, she stood up and started walking. I smiled to myself. I'd never understand girls. But maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_We did this stupid swimming thingo with some lifesavers. You know, diving under waves, floating on your back and running through water. It was so stupid. I think we're old enough to understand this stuff. Anyway, Yumi seems to be ignoring me, but I don't think I've done anything wrong. I asked Jeremie but he seems to be giving me the cold shoulder as well. What the hell is going on? Maybe I should just forget about it and hang out with Aelita. At least she's talking to me. But something tells me that it'll make Yumi avoid me even more, not that it's possible. _

_I called Odd earlier, but he didn't answer. Not sure why. I'd better go, someone's at the door._

I closed my diary and threw it into my bag. I walked over and opened the door.

"Oh, Yumi. What's up?"

"Nothing. Where's Jeremie?"

"Um, out with Aelita, I think."

"K, well I'll be going."

"Wait. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not. I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"That's different. You were ignoring me today."

"Sure I was."

I watched Yumi walk off, before closing the door.

"_What the hell was that about?"_ I thought. I shook myself and climbed into bed, even though it was only 6:30. Either way, I was tired.

* * *

Aelita P.O.V

I sat on the bench out near the toilets and called Jeremie. I hadn't seen him today. He was Ulrich's partner earlier, and then he just disappeared after we got back.

"Hello. You've reached Jeremie's mobile. I can't answer the phone right now, but…"

I hung up and groaned. I had already left 2 voice messages earlier. Maybe he was ignoring me? I've only been a human for a year or so, and already I was terribly confused.

I stood up when my mobile rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Yumi. Have you seen Jeremie?"

"_No. Ulrich said he was with you?"_

"Well he's certainly not with me. Strange. He's been ignoring me all day."

"_I'm sure it's nothing. Ulrich thinks I've been ignoring him. Can you believe that?"_

"Um, actually Yumi. You kind of, well, have been?"

"_Oh, well, no, I mean…" _her voice trailed off.

"Is it just me, or has everybody gone crazy?" I thought out loud.

"_Huh?"_

"Uh, nothing. Meet me outside? I'm near the toilet blocks. Can't go any further."

"_Got a copping from Jim, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Ok, I'll be there in a moment."_

"K, thanks. See ya."

"Ta-ta" 

Beep.

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

"What do we have here? Ohhh, well look at this."

"Herve, give that back!"

"Is this Ulrich's diary? Hey look at this! _Yumi's been ignoring me allllll week. Maybe I should tell her how I feel..._"

"Give it before I hurt you."

"_Odd decided to show Yumi my underwear drawer again. It was sooooo embarrassing. What am I going to do???_"

"That's it, I warned you!"

I tackled Herve to the floor, but he swung his arm so I couldn't get my diary.

"Give it _now_"

"Touché"

I kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain. He still wouldn't give me my diary.

"What do you want with it anyway?"

He just grinned and started reading again.

"_It was a total blush fest today. Jeremie and I were red as tomatoes while Yumi and Aelita were laughing their heads off. Sometimes I don't know what to do._"

"You sounded kinda helpless there." Nicholas remarked stupidly. I elbowed Herve in the ribcage.

"Fine, take the stupid thing." He said. I grabbed my diary off him. He crawled out from under me and put up his hands in defeat.

"God, you're a little tough today, don't you think?" He commented. I sent him a glare before sliding the book under my pillow and sitting on it.

Suddenly Jim burst in the room.

"Ok, where's Jeremie."

* * *

**-News Reporter guy- Next time, on 'All Alone with a Novel'...**

**-kiks Reporter Guy in shin- Righteo... -Sigh- **

**uh, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Just REVIEW already! Gah! I'm gonna go faint now...**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicious Yumi

**It's been such a long time since I last updated. I am sooooo sorry for those that had been waiting (but from my reviews... well there couldn't have been too many... hint hint)** **Homework is EVIL I am practically drowning in it. Literally. So even though it's sucky, that's my wonderful excuse. Please forgive moi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for me. And maybe that girl over there. She can be my slave ;)**

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

We all looked at Jim. _"Jeremie? Where could he have gone? Maybe the factory? No, he'd have told us, I think he would have anyway…"_

"Ulrich! Where is he?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"Tell me where he is _now!_"

"Jim, I honestly don't know!"

"Tell me now before I send you to Mr. Delmas."

"Jim, I don't know!"

"He's telling the truth Jim, he doesn't know."

"Herve, keep out of this. Ulrich, where is he?"

"No really, I just read Ulrich's diary. Nothing about this is in there…"

I sent Herve a death glare, before grabbing my mobile.

"Jim, I don't know. The last message he sent me was this morning, and all he said was to meet him at the beach. I mean, if he did go anywhere, he never told me."

Jim glared at me, before telling me to stay put and slamming the door.

"So, where is he?" Herve asked excitedly.

"I don't know."

"I got you off the hook, now tell me where he is!"

"I don't know!"

"We won't tell anyone, where is he?"

"Geez, I don't know ok!"

"Fine. Last time I help you get away with anything."

I sighed and walked onto the balcony. _"You're going to get us into deep trouble, Jeremie…"_

* * *

Yumi P.O.V

I walked over to Aelita.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey Yumi, nothing special. Are you sure you haven't seen Jeremie?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm, certain…"

I swung around and saw Mr. Delmas walk over to us. He wasn't too happy.

"Yumi, Aelita, you two are very close to Mister Belpois, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"Have you got any part in this little shenanigan?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Mr. Delmas looked at us both, before shaking his head.

"One of you must know something! Tell me now before we get the police involved!"

"Oh my god what happened?!?! Is he ok, what's wrong where's Jeremie?" Aelita freaked out. "Oh my god, what did he do? Where'd he go is he hurt?"

"We don't know Mrs Stones but please, any leads would help."

I noticed Aelita was starting to get a little teary. "Sir, I'm sorry but we don't know what you're talking about."

"Well he has seemed to disappear so if you have any idea where he could be…"

"We'll tell you, I promise." I said. He nodded and left. I waited until he was out of earshot before I continued.

"Man, that was close. Hey Aelita, you ok?"

"Oh my god. Where do you think he is? Is he ok, what happened?"

I sighed. This'd be a loooooong night…


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Sorry for the short chapters and long waits betweent updates (I rhymed yayy) but school sucks and so does my social life. Boys suck at the moment, and I just got an E- in Drama... yea... that's pretty bad huh... so I'm sort of dieing here. Really sorry about all this. Plus I havn't updated my other story at all. I've almost basicly given up on that one. Yea I'm pretty evil huh. Anyways, enjoy and r&r!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sort of...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

"I'll never quite understand this story. I mean, seriously, Chance runs off because she's confused? About what?"

"Geez, Odd! Maybe you should stop reading that before you hurt yourself!"

"But I don't get it! We all know she likes Tim, but he's not her 'dream' guy, so now she's run off, and the police are involved and stuff. It's weird."

"She in _love,_ Odd! She doesn't understand it, that's all. Is there some other guy who's like, perfect? Or someone else she likes?"

"Yeah, sorta. Some guy she saw in one of those café's where you read books and drink coffee. She started talking to him and stuff, and he's supposed to be perfect. It's really stupid."

"No it's not. Why are you so obsessed over this, anyway? I didn't know you had a passion for _romance_!"

"I do not! It's just, there's nothing else to talk 'bout."

"Whatever Odd."

Sam looked over at the blonde and shook her head. "I'm going shopping, need more shoes. You wanna come?"

Odd finally put the book down. "I don't think you need any more. You have heaps."

"But I don't have anything to wear to my cousins wedding, I mean I have a dress, but no shoes or fancy stuff. C'mon, I need someone to come along and tell me if it looks good or not!"

Odd rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. I'm coming."

* * *

An hour later... 

"We've been to Payless Shoes, Spendless Shoes, Mathers Shoes, Target, Melissa, and you still haven't found anything?"

"So?"

Odd shook his head. "I'm going to the food court."

"What a shock!" Sam laughed. "Hang on, how come you haven't run off the food court anyway? Usually you don't tell anyone, or wait this long. We've been here for 2 hours."

Odd shrugged. "Yeah, well. I haven't been hungry."

"What?"

"I wasn't hungry. What's up with tha- oh hang on." Odd grabbed his mobile and answered it.

"Hello? ... Oh hey, how's everything? ... What? Why? ... He couldn't have! There's miles of nothingness over where you are! ... Yeah, ok. ... Oh, that's sucks. I'll check the factory."

"Sam, I have to run. Uh, so yeah."

"But, Odd!"

Before she could say anything, he'd already left.

* * *

"Odd! Jeremie, he just disappeared!"

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, he just went!"

"He couldn't have! There's miles of nothingness over where you are!"

"I know. It could've been Xana. You never know. Can you check around where you are?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Cool, the sooner the better. Jim called the police earlier this morning. I can't leave this room. Neither can Aelita or Yumi."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, well tell me if you find anything."

"I'll check the factory."

"Yep, alright."

Ulrich sighed. Hopefully Odd found something, anything. This was getting desperate. He was locked in a spare room with Aelita and Yumi. The police were doing some searches, and soon they would start questioning.

"Yumi, do you think we could escape?"

Yumi gaped at Aelita. She wasn't one to suggest something like this. "Well, I guess…"

The door was locked. So they weren't just going to walk out. But there was a window.

"Hmm." Was there a brick to smash it with? Well, a lamp would do.

Yumi grabbed the lamp, backed up and charged at the window, smashing it.

"Uh, Yumi?"

"Hmm?"

Ulrich grabbed the latch and pulled what was left of the window open. "Here."

"Oh…" Aelita walked passed the two and climbed out. "Ok, well if we're gonna go, now would be good."

"Uh, yeah." Ulrich pointed at the door. The handle was moving violently, someone was trying to get in. "We'll be in deeper trouble if we don't run now. Sooo…"

Yumi jumped out, followed by Ulrich. Soon they were running for freedom. Sort of.

* * *

"Jeremie! Einstein where are you??!??!?" Odd swung down one of the ropes and walked to the elevator. "Jeremie!"

* * *

**Erm, yeah. Interesting... Now click the purple-ish button down there that says "Go." It's not that hard, and it makes many people happy, including you. Because as soon as you click go... I update :D so clicky click click!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Trap

**Second update in less than 2 hours. I think that seriously deserves a cookie. Anyways, the next chapter LONG! I've already written it. Plus I think it may be bordering T and M. I'll have to get you opinions on the next chapter. But there is a bit of blood and it's getting graphic. Also, I have a story line now. And I think it's pretty good. Anywho, that D- is still choking me, so this is my only release. Maybe that's why I'm updating again. And don't be shocked if I update tomorrow or the next day! Plus, I need REVIEWS!!! C'mon people! I'm going to change the description, because I can... Ok, now onto the last of the short chappies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now get me a hot-dog...**

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V 

"So Yumi..." we had been searching for Jeremie for an hour.

"What?"

"Um, I, uh, nice weather we've been having, huh?"

Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Ulrich, Jeremie has gone missing and all you can think about is the weather?"

"Yumi, I, uh, yeah." I sighed. Jeremie was missing, we were on the run from the police and hell if I know where we are. Plus, Yumi's being little miss grumpy-guts today, and Aelita is all joyful and cheery. A little too cheery actually. Reminds me of a good cop bad cop situation... heh, too much T.V...

"Hey... Ulrich look over here." Aelita was looking in a ditch at something.

"Huh, what is it? Huh? WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Aelita P.O.V 

I watched Ulrich look over the ditch. I felt really mean, but it's what we had to do.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL!"

Yumi kicked him into the ditch. He fell right into our trap, or a net. Same thing.

"Aelita!"

Yumi called out to me. I got the messege and pulled the piece of rope next to me. Yumi did the same on the other side. Before Ulrich could move we had him hanging in a net in between two trees.

"Nice one." I smiled at Yumi. She smiled back before looking up at Ulrich.

"Sorry, but you're staying there, pretty boy."

"What the hell?"

"Look, how am I going to say this... How about like this... Your off the team. Your out."

"Wha..?"

"You aren't a Lyoko warrior anymore. Your a, well, average kid. And don't start slashing your wrists or begging, you aren't coming back."

"Yumi? What? No! Aelita, what's going on?"

"Ulrich, I, I'm sorry. We decided we needed to get someone off the team. We had to replace someone. And while you're a great fighter and all, your going."

"I don't get it! Why? Who's replacing me? Xana's behind this, isn't he! Snap out of it you two!"

"It's not Xana, Ulrich. Anyway, it's reasonable. We need Jeremie, he can work the super-computer. We need Yumi. I can't be the only girl on the team. We we're left with you and Odd."

"And I decided to get rid of you."

"Yumi? Why?"

"Because we're always fighting. It'll be better not to have little distractions. Like you."

I glanced at Yumi. "We're replacing you with..."

* * *

**Yeah, not much. Next chapter is probably my best yet. Review people! Luv you all xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: True Colours

**ok, new chapter. It's semi-short, sorry my friends. Tell me if you think it should stay T or change to M. Anyways, read on. I've got a cold and am super tired so I'm not gonna write much, good for you guys I guess. Not so much for me. Anywho.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Erm, I mean nothing. Yea, that's right.**

**

* * *

**

Odd P.O.V

"Jeremie! C'mon! Where are you?" It was hopeless. Jeremie wasn't in the factory, or the school. Odd was all alone in this for the moment. Not like there was anyone else around to help him with this, like he could trust anyone here. Apart from…

"Sam, hey!" Odd called into his phone. "Yeah I know, sorry… Ummm, so did you find any shoes? Heh, yeah… Um, I really need your help. Meet me at the old factory… No it's not haunted or anything… Don't worry, it's been abandoned for years… No it's not going to fall down… Ok cool, see you!"

"I hope the gang doesn't mind an extra member…"

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

"Yumi, maybe we should, you know, let Ulrich down and leave him somewhere, I mean what if he starves or something? Yumi are you even listening? Yumi?"

"What?"

"Um, where are we going, exactly?"

The black clad girl just kept walking. No Xana symbol was apparent, but with Jeremie missing, and every sector except for sector 5 gone, there was no way to detect a tower, not that there was one for Xana to activate anyway.

"Yumi, there isn't even a mobile signal out here. I mean, I know we need to make sure the police don't find us, but isn't this a bit extreme?"

The girl in front sighed. "Ok, Aelita, I found a way to get back your father, who could probably find the anti-virus and shut-down Xana before he finds a way into the internet. We'll be saving millions of lives, even if it means losing a few…"

"Wait, you mean that…"

"Ulrich will find a way out, and he'll try to find us, that's when Xana will attack, middle of no-where, all alone, perfect. While that's happening we'll access Lyoko and talk to your father. Jeremie will take it from there."

"But can't Xana still focus on us, if we're talking to my father? I mean, he's not going to let his guard down for Ulrich…"

"Oh he will…"

"But if he does… you mean your going to _kill _Ulrich?"

"And Odd too, if it's necessary…"

"For me? No, I won't go through with it!"

"It's not for you. It's for all the people Xana can kill."

"I can't believe this, what happened to "We stick together" and all of that?"

"Just keep walking"

"No."

"What?"

"I, I said no."

"And I said keep walking!"

"I know."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"No, I mean, you can't!"

The girl just smirked as the black smoke surrounded Aelita. This was going to be _very_ fun

* * *

"So, wait, your saying that you guys fight this virus, that wants to take over the world, but so we don't remember the attacks, then you turn back time so we don't remember. But you guys remember, cause you've been to 'Lilolo'…"

"Lyoko"

"Yeah, Lyono, and like, there you get these super-powers and stuff, and fight these monsters Xana creates? All because you want to stop Aelita from dieing, cause if you kill Xana, you kill Aelita, so if you kill Aelita you kill Xana, and she's like, the only reason you guys are doing this?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Umm, what sort of joke are you pulling?"

"Look, I'll so you the computer lab and everything. You can't go to Lyoko, cause I'm like the only one who doesn't know how to send us there… but you can see the proof. Trust me, it's true."

"Look, I don't know what you're on, but..."

"I'm not on anything! Look I really need your help, trust me for a little bit, please? I need you to help me find Jeremie and Yumi and that. I'm sure Xana's behind this stuff, and…"

"Wait, what was that?"

"What?"

"Be, behind you. OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

* * *

Sam P.O.V 

"Odd!"

I watched the black-ish smoke consume him. I'd never believe the Xana stuff, and Nyono, but this was too real.

"Sam!"

I tried to grab his hand, but mine went straight through his own. "Odd!"

And he was gone…

"Oh my god! Odd!"

I jumped at where Odd was standing, but landed on my stomach. He was gone! And no one else knew where he was…

Except for…

"Where was that camp?"

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

Odd opened his eyes, but quickly shielded them with his hand because of the light.

"Glad you could join me."

"Yumi?"

"No, but close. Not that I'd like to admit it."

Odd finally adjusted to the light, and noticed that he was surrounded by black, yet it was terribly bright. For all he knew, there may not have been a floor, wall or roof. He was sort of floating, but that wasn't what worried him for the moment.

"Aelita? Aelita are you ok?"

The pink haired princess was semi-conscious. She was floating, like Odd, but her wrists and ankles were chained to something, like an invisible wall. She was also bleeding from her wrists and numerous other spots on her body.

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"She just decided to struggle, that's all. Jeremie should've been here, but he isn't."

"Why am I here? WHO ARE YOU?"

"You don't need to know for the moment."

"WHERE'S YUMI?"

"Why should I care?"

"TELL ME!"

"Ok, geez. Floating about somewhere. Not sure where, but before you chuck a spaz, I can bring her here whenever I want. She's not lost. Probably."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"A person. And please stop yelling, you may wake the sleeping beauty over here. Not that you'd care. All you care about is Sam. Isn't that right?"

"That's not true!"

"Oh really, so is that why you told her about Lyoko before?"

"How do you know!"

"I see all."

Odd just stared at the girl. She wasn't Yumi, but she looked and sounded like her, apart from the attitude problem of course. She was dressed in a tight fitted outfit that covered all her body apart from her neck and head. Her right arm, back of right leg and left hand was pink with a pink stripe down the middle. The rest of it was white. Her hair was black but had a white stripe down the part. She also had a long white tail with pink stripes along it. That was when Odd realized that both he and Aelita were in their Lyoko outfits.

"Why, why are we here?"

"Because I wanted you to be here? What do you think?"

"Why are we in our Lyoko outfits? Where are we? Are we in limbo?"

"You're in a sort of limbo, but not the one Jeremie got stuck in that time. I created this place. It doesn't exist, but it does. And only two people can bring people in, or take people out. Thing is, I don't usually take people out…"

"But why are we here? And what does it have to do with our outfits?"

"You're a slow one aren't you? You know Franz Hopper? That pink haired chicks dad? Well he didn't create Lyoko. Mostly."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't have the brains to. He had help. But he turned on that helper and tried to kill her, so he could keep Lyoko to himself and his daughter. But he didn't succeed in killing the helper. And that helper turned around and programmed Xana to take him out, destroy him, his daughter and his stupid Lyoko, because the helper knew how to create a new Lyoko, one for the helper, and only that helper. And once they were all out of the picture, the helper could easily program it and use it to take over not just your dimension, but every last one. But that stupid pink haired chick had to survive, and have her Romeo genius try to destroy Xana with his friends. That's when the helper snapped. Tried everything to make Xana stronger. But still those kids kept fighting, and the helper got sick of it. Franz may still be holding on, and those kids may have the upper hand, but the helper is taking over. If Xana can't do it, I know that helper can.

"And who is this helper?"

"I am."

* * *

**Ok, so yeah. Completely different to what I was planning. For those who want to know, this was near the end of season 3, before season 4. Anyways, bake me a cookie plz. I feel sick. -sniff- And I think I failed all subjects except PE. Which is sad, cause I hate PE. I also found out shot-puts hate me last lesson. Bent my pinkie and dropped it on my foot. Not to mention my best mark is 2.4 metres. sad... Anyways, review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alone Again

**Woo update! Long wait and short chapter, I know. I should be fired. The 'Mysterious Yumi Look-Alike' is an OC, and, well, that's all I'm going to reveal. Also, this chapter was mainly a filler. And no, Ulrich isn't going to die. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the Mysterious Girl. lawlz.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Odd blinked a few times, before realizing he wasn't in his room anymore. He was surrounded by trees, probably in the woods or something. That's when he remembered the mysterious girl who told him she created Lyoko and Xana.

_Must've been a dream. _He thought. _But why am I here, and not at school? _He stretched and tried to check his mobile, before realizing he didn't have it. Actually, he didn't have any pockets. He looked down.

_I'm in my Lyoko outfit. Why?_ _Wait, this is Lyoko. But, wasn't the forest sector destroyed..?_ _This is too weird. _He looked around. The rest of the gang didn't seem to be there with him. And there weren't any monsters from Xana. He was all alone. _I need to find a tower. It's the safest thing to do. _Odd looked around, hoping he recognized something. He noticed a rock him and Aelita hid behind when the Marabounta tried to attack her, meaning the tower was just north, although he couldn't remember the exact coordinates. He shook his head. He didn't know how he remembered all of that. If it was any other day, he'd probably be wondering what the Marabounta was actually called. But right now there wasn't any time to be thinking about that. Right now he had to run, and hope he made it to the tower before something happened.

* * *

Ulrich grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. He hated being attacked by wolves. It wasn't on his favorite list of things to do. It had happened before, but this time, they were all real. And angrier, since he kicked one in the head, thinking it was a hologram. He should've known the second he cut himself out of the net that something bad would happen. Not that his life was peachy anyway.

_What was the point of kicking me out of the group, when I'll remember the return to pasts anyway? _Ulrich grabbed the ledge above him and tried to pull himself up, but he was tired and slightly dizzy. Being afraid of heights didn't help his escape at all. He used up most of his energy getting to the cliff, thinking the wolves couldn't climb up. But he was obviously mistaken. Now all he had to do was stay awake and not fall. But that was proving to be hard.

"Don't look down, Ulrich. Don't think of looking down." He muttered. His arms couldn't support his body weight as he slipped, but managed to save himself by grabbing the ledge beneath him. He looked down and saw the wolves gaining on him. He immediately felt dizzy. "God damn it Ulrich! You had to look down!" He cussed under his breath. He didn't know why he was even trying. The love of his life just tied him up in the middle of the woods; telling him he'd been 'replaced', and now his mobile had no reception. His best friends weren't going to help, one being stuck at home and the other taking the role of a missing person. But something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't Yumi who did that to him. And if he managed to get out of this everything would go back to normal.

He tried to grab the ledge again, and finally pulled himself up. He grabbed a rock and threw it down, hitting one of the wolves in the head, sending him downwards. It didn't help much, though, since two more were climbing higher. Ulrich looked up and noticed a few more ledges up and he'd be at the top of the cliff. He knew he wouldn't make it all the way up, but if he was going to lose those wolves, there was only one way. He reached up and grabbed the ledge. He was about to jump up when he felt teeth wrap around his leg. He winced, and tried to shake the wolf away, but he couldn't. He knew he'd regret it, but he did the only thing he could do. He kicked the ledge with his free foot as hard as he could, but it didn't budge. He whacked it again, causing it to crack. It soon fell, having the weight of the wolf on it. The ledge knocked the other wolf down, as well as any other ledges there. But then he realized.

He was hanging two stories off the ground, all alone.

* * *

**Review Pleeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee! And who can guess how Ulrich is saved? I know! I know! Yeah... So review and I'll get writing. Hopefully the next chapter gets posted soon. Anyway, ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10: Follow Your Heart

**Yay, another update. Sorry for this chapter, also short and also a bit of a filler, but I guess it was needed. This chapter is dedicated to have-a-cookie, because she was what inspired me to write this chapter so quickly (quickly for me, anyway.) Mainly because, apart from giving me a long-ish review, she also favourited me and put me on author alert. You know how good it feels to have somebody do that? It's also semi-dedicated to AussieUlrich. I glad I could help, and thanks for the rather long private messege back :)**

**Also, I just realized how high 3 stories actually is. I mean I knew how high it was, but I didn't realize how far Ulrich had to climb then. No wonder he was tired and dizzy! Ok, I'll shut up now. I think i'm writing this just to make the chapter seem longer. lawlz.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah.. I don't own anything 'cept the story line and any OC's in this story.**

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

I tightened my grip on the ledge. It was almost impossible not to look down. I didn't even try to pull myself up, knowing I'd probably slip. Even thought the wolves were gone, it didn't mean I was out of danger. I was hanging 3 stories off the ground. Oh, I was safe alright.

_Yumi, why'd you do this to me? _I felt tears prick my eyes. I wouldn't cry. It wouldn't help anything. I had other things I needed to concentrate on.

"Ulrich?"

I looked up. I felt like jumping for joy, except it was hard to jump when you're hanging off a cliff, and to be honest, there wasn't much to be joyful about.

"Ulrich, hang on!"

The girl jumped down a few ledges, before stopping at the ledge before mine. "Ulrich, grab my hand."

I did as I was told, and she slowly pulled me up. I was about to climb onto the ledge she was sitting on, but she stopped me.

"Don't. Let me climb up a bit first. It doesn't look like these things could hold much weight anyway."

I nodded. _That's for sure. Can't hold a wolf, anyway._

I watched her climb a bit, before I followed her. "Thanks Sam. But, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't."

I climbed over the edge and collapsed, whether it was from exhaustion or just how happy I was to be on land again, I don't know. I wanted to just fall asleep, but I knew I needed to ask Sam a few things.

"Sam, why aren't you at school? How did you get here?"

"I asked a few teachers where the camp was, and walked, took a few buses, you know. I needed to ask you a few things."

"You came all the way here, just to ask me a few things?"

"Yeah, but they're important."

"Ok, well, ask."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Ulrich, what's with the whole Lyolo, uh, Lyoko, thing."

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at her. "What, what do you mean."

"You know what I mean, Ulrich! Odd told me all about it, but I didn't believe him. Then he-" Sam went quiet suddenly. She looked at me.

"I didn't believe any of it, but I think that Zana or whatever got Odd."

"What?"

"I don't know, but he was pulled into some dark vortex. It was really scary, and I couldn't save him! We need to help Odd!"

* * *

Odd P.O.V

I sat on the ground and sighed. I had walked around for over an hour, but I couldn't find the tower. I couldn't see any towers at all!

"This is stupid!" I spat. It was probably a dream or something. But if this was the dream, than what happened to Aelita was real.

_Aelita…_

But what about Sam, she'd probably tell one of the teachers, or the authorities about Lyoko and everything that happened. And that mean's they'd shut down the Super Computer and kill Aelita!

_Sam… Aelita…_

Unless she realized she can't, since we've kept it a secret for so long. Hopefully she realized how important this all was to the gang.

But what if she tried to do something? She'd be put in danger!

_Just like Aelita._

I shook the thought from my head. I knew that Jeremie was in trouble, being missing and all. And from what I remember, Aelita probably is too. And Sam might put herself into danger.

How did we all get into this?

_The camp. _Ulrich went to camp, and left the novel. Wait, the novel…

I suddenly remembered something from the novel.

"_I don't know, ok?"_

"_Listen to your heart."_

"_What's the point? It's better to use our heads anyway. Be done with it."_

"_Heaps of people have used their heads, and it's gotten them nowhere but trouble."_

"_And..?"_

"_And, I haven't met anyone who's ever gone wrong when using their hearts."_

I sighed. _It was probably because he never even met anyone who used their hearts instead of their heads. _Even if it didn't make sense, I had nothing to lose. I had gone north, and there was nothing but trees. I kept going, I used my head. It brought me over towards the edge of the Forest Region, to the digital sea.

_I feel like I should go West, but I don't think Jeremie's ever had to send us there. Who knows what's over there?_

Like I said before, I had nothing to lose. I stood up, and walked west-wards.

* * *

**Follow your heart, Odd! Well, Odd finally notices he has feelings not only for Sam, but for Aelita too. Also, I told you all the novel would come in handy! Although my theoy is that novels come in handy, not only for reading, but for hitting people over the heads with. Maybe I'll get Odd to do that in a later chapter. Anyway, I still have no idea where Jeremie is. Must've run away... There's no SamxUlrich pairing. That's just... no... Even if she just saved his life. Anyway, i'll stop rambling. R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11: Lost

**Not that you need to know, but I wrote this at my grandparents. Mum told me I needed more of a social life (I read all day, and it's the holidays too) so she told me to vist grandma. Well, mum talked to them too much, so I took out my laptop and typed out this chapter and the next! Woo! I wasn't going to update it straight away though, since it's less than 24 hours since my last update, but i checked my inbox and holy ! heh. So anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my window because it sheds light into my otherwise dark room, and never gets a thank you. :P. Enjoi!**

* * *

Odd P.O.V

I lay down on my back and stared up towards the trees. I squinted my eyes and tried to find the tops of the trees, but couldn't. They were way too high. That or it was suddenly cloudy in Lyoko.

_Why am I in Lyoko anyway?_

I sat up and looked around again. I was sitting on a small-ish path. It was surrounded by trees, like most of the forest sector. But unlike the rest of the sector, there was a small amount of water up at the end of the path. It wasn't like the digital sea, which was always moving with small waves, but it was still-water. I smiled as I remembered one time in the mountain sector while we were looking for the tower, and I was the one who realized that the lake we saw wasn't really a lake. It was a trick, a hologram. The tower was hidden below it.

Unless…

I stood up and walked towards the edge, where the 'water' was. I tried to touch it, but it didn't feel like water. My hand just went through it. I poked my head through to look, but I couldn't see anything. I stood up and looked around. Well, what could I do?

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

"Ulrich, are you awake yet?"

I yawned and opened my eyes. I must've fallen asleep after Sam helped me climb up the cliff. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Well we better go find Odd, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, but where do we look? I mean, Xana could've taken him anywhere!" I sighed and looked at Sam. It looked like she just woke up, too.

"I guess. Wouldn't he, I mean it, take him somewhere around Kadic and the factory?"

"Or Lyoko."

"Yeah! But, where is Lyoko, exactly?"

"Yeah, well that's the thing. It's in the factory. Do you have any money left? At all?"

Sam gave me a look that said 'How can it be in the factory?' "A bit, why?"

"Can you afford another bus or two to get us back to Kadic?"

"Not really."

I stretched and went to grab my mobile, hoping I could get reception. "Damn, I must've dropped my mobile when I was climbing up the cliff." I looked at Sam. "Do you have your mobile?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

Sam handed her mobile over to me, and I recited Aelita's mobile number. ""Hopefully I can get Aelita. Even if I'm not part of the group, she'll definitely talk to me."

"You mean Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Jeremie? What do you mean your not part of the group? Aren't they all part of the Lyoko gang?"

"I'm not sure what's going on, but Yumi… Hang on." I listened to the ringing of the phone.

"Hey, um, this is Aelita-"

"Aelita, it's Ulrich…"

"and I can't get to the phone right now. So, uh, leave a message after the beep."

I switched the phone off and sighed. "Aelita won't answer. I have absolutely no idea where she is. Or the others."

"Where did you last see them?"

Well, at camp I guess. Odd was with you, Jeremie disappeared, and I saw Yumi and Aelita walk of into the woods…"

"Where were you at the time?"

"Hanging in a net between two trees." Sam cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Um, right. So you basically have no idea, right?"

"Basically, yeah."

Sam sighed and looked at me. "Should we try to find the camp then?"

"Not a good idea…" I smiled at her. "We're on the run from the cops, too."

I swear her mouth hit the ground.

"Well, uh, that makes things complicated…"

"Sure does." I sighed. "Should we walk, then?"

She nodded and we walked off. I didn't exactly know where we were going, but there wasn't much point in sitting on our own on the edge of a cliff.

* * *

Yumi P.O.V

"Where am I?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My body shook violently as I coughed. I felt sick, like I hadn't eaten for a few days. I squinted as I looked around. I wasn't sure where I was. Looked like the woods or something. I tried to get up but I just fell back down again. My legs felt like jelly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I started feeling better. I looked beside me and noticed someone else lying next to me.

"Jeremie? Is that you?"

* * *

**Gasp! Ok, so for those who didn't figure it out, the very second Yumi started acting strangly, Jeremie seemed to disappear. And the "Yumi-Lookalike" (I need to reveal who she is. It's hard typing that whole Yumi-lookablah thing over and over again) took her place. So they both disappeared at the same time. Get it? Yeah, it didn't seem very obvious, so I wanted to point that out quickly. Also, thank you to Fallenseeker! Anyway, R&R! And also, just so you know, there won't be any JxY or UxS pairings, 'cause that's just weird. heh. Ciao, my good friends!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Return To The Past

**Yeah, it's been almost a week since my last update. I've been busy. Also, I published something like 3 oneshots in 2 or 3 days. So I've been busy! If you guys like OddxAelita you'll probably like two of them. The other is UlrichxYumi. Anyway, sorry about the wait. This chapter might not make much sense. It's a bit... uhh... confuzzling. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

"I wonder how big these woods are…"

"I wouldn't even think about it."

I smiled. "Should we sit? We've been walking for about, I dunno, an hour or so? And it's pretty nice over here."

"Yeah I guess." She yawned. "Do you think it was Xana? It sounds like it was just one of his ghosts."

I spent most of the walk telling Sam about Xana and Lyoko. "But his ghosts don't turn into swirling vortexes and swallow people last time I checked. Although it seems weird that Xana would do it himself. Even if Odd was the only member of the gang there at the time, he still would've sent out a ghost. I don't even know if Xana can leave the supercomputer himself."

"It doesn't sound like Xana to me, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"Never doubt what Xana can do."

We sat in silence for quite awhile. It would make sense if it was Xana, but why didn't he swallow us in a vortex more often if he could, unless he just discovered it then. But that still left the question, where was Odd?

"Hey, Ulrich?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think Odd really likes me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, does he really, really like me?"

"I dunno. Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I do but I don't."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "How's that work?"

"Don't tell me you've never doubted your feelings for Yumi before."

"What gives you the impression I have feelings for her anyway?"

"Everything?"

I sighed. "Look, I'm pretty sure he likes you, but then again, I can't be sure. He has gone out with about all the girls in his grade, and more. You never know, you could just be another girl to him."

Sam looked down at the ground. "Uh, that, that didn't come out right."

"No, you're right. I probably am just another girl to him."

"I wouldn't set that in stone if I was you." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think he's ever acted the way he has with other girls either. Just you." Odd may not know it, but I saw him kiss Sam that day, only she doesn't remember it, due to the Return to the Past.

"You think?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Sam smiled at me. "Thanks."

"No problem. But before you do anything, are you sure you like him?"

Sam went quiet. She looked at me. "No. I, I don't know if I do. I mean, he's a good friend and all, but I just… don't."

I sighed. "Well, make sure you do know before you give him the wrong impression. He might do something drastic."

"Like what?"

_Like kiss you. _"I don't really know."

Sam smirked at me. "Well, since this seems to be confession time, do you like Yumi?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"I guess I do."

She smiled. "I knew it."

"She doesn't like me though."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I would. She's always talking to William and all."

Sam looked at me. "You don't know who William is, do you?"

"Not really. I don't go to your school. I only see Odd sometimes, as you know. I just happened to be in town recently."

I nodded. "Well, she doesn't. Most girls don't tie guys they like in trees and leave them there."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "It was her. Xana didn't possess her."

"How do you know?"

"Haven't I taught you everything, yet?"

Sam thought for a second. "You said something about a symbol. You can see Xana's symbol in people's eyes or on their foreheads, right?"

"Right. See, you're smarter than you look."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I grinned. "Nothing."

"Whatever."

I looked up. "I wonder where Odd is."

"I think we've established that we don't really know."

"Wow, you are smarter than you look. I mean, uh." I looked at Sam. She didn't look very happy.

"Sorry, um. Well, maybe we should try and find Aelita?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Any idea where to look?"

"Not really."

Sam grabbed a blade of grass and twisted it around her finger. "If only we could track her using some sort of GPS or something… Wait."

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"I just remembered, my parents put this thing into my mobile, so I can find people. I need to know their Pin numbers, though."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Like GPS. But I need to know their Pin numbers. Safety thing I guess."

I thought for a moment. "I know Jeremie's Pin number. He wanted me to check something on his mobile once, but he couldn't get it. I threw it to him, but it smashed. Every since he's told me his Pin so I can check for him."

"Why couldn't he get to his mobile, and where was it?"

"Long story. And yes, Xana was involved. Pass me your mobile and I'll type it in,"

Sam nodded. She pressed a few buttons. "Ok, the program's up. Just type it here.

I typed the number and handed it back. Sam watched it closely.

"Hang on. Tracing, tracing… It found it!"

I shifted over to her, so I could see the screen. "I have no idea how you can use that map."

"It's easy."

"Is it?"

"Well, sort of. Weird."

"What?"

"He's near, no, in some caves. But they're ages away from here. Wonder why."

"It tells you that on the map?"

"Sort of."

I shrugged. "I'm not good with computers and stuff."

Sam looked at me. "It's not a computer, it's a map. On a mobile."

I smiled. "See? I'm already confused!"

Sam smiled.

"C'mon." I said, helping her up. "You better lead the way."

She nodded and started walking. "Oh, and Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mention this GPS tracking device to anyone, got it?"

"Why?"

"Just don't"

I nodded. "Yeah ok." That's when I saw the light sweep over us.

_A return to the past?_

* * *

Odd P.O.V

I walked over to the tower. I had come all the way from the other side of the sector, and jumped through a decoy, which looked like water, but wasn't, just to see a tower and wonder if it's real or not. Waste of time, really.

"What else am I going to do?" I murmured to myself. I walked up until I was less than a centimeter away from it.

"Looks normal." I leaned forward slowly, letting myself fall into the tower like I'd seen Aelita do so many times. It felt really weird. I'd fall in, but once I was inside, I wasn't really falling. Lyoko confused me.

I walked towards the middle of the tower, watching the rings below me light up with each step I took. I looked up and felt myself lift off the ground and land on the round floor above.

Only thing left was to do what it was Aelita did. It'd help if I knew what that was.

I walked towards the screen in front of me.

"This is new." I sighed. I looked at it. Unlike the screen at Sector 5, this one was blank, apart from a few lines running across the screen. I lifted my hand slowly and pressed it on the screen.

"Odd." It read. I expected it to say something else, like "Code: Lyoko". Since that's what Aelita always described it as doing. But it didn't.

I looked around and noticed the files along the walls fall towards the floor. The walls were bare. I looked down and noticed a bright light come up. I looked back at the screen.

"Return to the past, activated."

I felt my eyes go wide. "I never, I mean, how did I do that?" I wondered out aloud. I waited for me to wake up at school, or the factory, but I didn't. I looked around again.

"I don't get it, shouldn't something be happening?"

I walked over to the screen again and looked at it. I pressed my paw against it. Suddenly a whole heap of files and folders popped up. I tried to sort a few, looking for something I could use. I had no idea what I was doing. I then clicked on something, and a window opened, showing a room. I didn't recognize it, but then I saw Ulrich fighting with Herb.

"Wait, that's the camp…" I watched it closely, noticing Ulrich grab a book off of Herb. He then looked around, like he was lost. I couldn't hear him, but I knew he said something. I clicked another screen behind it, and it changed to Aelita's room. I knew it was Aelita's because I recognized her bag. The room was empty, apart from Emily brushing her teeth, which I could see through the open bathroom door. I clicked another screen, and it showed the main hall of the camp. I looked closer.

"Wait, that's Jeremie. But how?" I also noticed he was with Yumi. I quickly changed to one more screen, noticing it was a view of the vending machines outside. I looked closer.

"There's Aelita, with Yumi? But Yumi's with Jeremie?" I changed screens, making sure Yumi was still there. I changed back to the outside view and looked closer.

"That's not Yumi?" I thought. I could recognize Yumi. Suddenly, the second Yumi, who was outside, stood up and ran off. Aelita stood up too, wondering where she was going. She started to follow but Jim walked out and stopped her.

I swiped my hand across the screen, switching it off. _Why's Jeremie there, when he supposedly ran off? How did I do all that? And if the real Yumi's inside, who was the one that was talking to Aelita?_

* * *

**All that and more will be answered next time on "All Alone With A Novel."**

**Enjoy it? Maybe? Ok, bare with me guys. I didn't enjoy writing this chapter at all, and it's probably even worse to read. I'm not all high and mighty at the moment. Next chapter Odd will still be in the tower, and the others will be trying to figure out what happened. Bet you never expected this, right? Sam will also forget about Lyoko and all, but Ulrich decides she could help, since they still can't get into contact with Odd. Anyway, ciao and keep writing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kaori Xenon Ishiyama

**-Takes cookie from have-a-cookie- -hugs Gregoryhell- Yay! Ok, here's the chapter. Sorry for not posting it sooner. I managed to reveal Yumi's lookalike (Nope, see, Yumi isn't evil! Yay!) And make a long, pointless conversation between Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita. Very... umm... interesting and pointless. R&R my friends!**

* * *

Odd P.O.V

"This place needs a chair…" I sighed, playing around with the screen. So far I found out how to hack into cameras and watch people, how to return to the past and how to be very, very bored.

I looked at a few things on the screen. It looked like Lyoko didn't get destroyed, after all. It didn't make any sense. But I didn't think a fake version could launch return to the pasts or hack into cameras. I watched another camera that focused on Ulrich's room. He was sitting on his bed playing with his fingers. I noticed Aelita walk into his room. She said something but I couldn't hear it. It looked like she said something abut chicken flavored meatballs with extra cheese, although I think I need to brush up on my lip-reading skills.

I closed the window and looked over the other parts of the screen. I noticed one I hadn't looked at before. I clicked on it and saw a sort of graph. It noted the Xana activity and other things like that. Suddenly I saw one of the bars shoot up.

"It's not a Xana attack, so what is it?"

* * *

Yumi P.O.V

I watched Aelita walk back down the stairs.

"What did he say?"

"Well of course he forgives you, he's Ulrich! But he wants to know who that other girl is. I mean, he trusts that you didn't do it, but I think we all want to know who she was. Do you know?"

"You said she looked like me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, exactly like you"

"Weird. I mean, I know someone who's related to me, but she'd be about, I dunno, 24?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you guys would mistake her for me. I mean, she's way older than me."

We sat in silence for a bit, until Jeremie walked over.

"Aelita, you said this girl claimed to have created Xana?"

"And Lyoko. She said my father didn't do much of it at all. He even tried to kill her!"

Jeremie nodded, typing a few more things on his laptop. "From what I can see, I highly doubt that's true. Why would Franz Hopper have a diary that explained every step he used to make Lyoko, and not once include something about this girl?"

"Maybe he wanted it to look like he made the whole thing himself?" I answered for him. Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

"Likely, I guess. But I don't think he planned on somebody reading his diary."

"Or maybe he did?" Aelita asked. "I mean, what if he planned for someone to discover it? I know it sounds weird, but he might've done it as a, you know, a just-in-case-something-happened sort of thing."

"I still doubt it." Jeremie sighed.

"One thing is very likely, though." Aelita looked at Jeremie. "That girl probably created Xana."

"But Franz claimed to have made Xana, and he explained why he did!"

"He said about using it in a war or something like that, right?" I asked. Jeremie nodded.

"Not quite, but basically, yeah."

"I think he was lying."

"But why?"

"Jeremie, I'm almost certain. This girl had powers, like Xana, but different. They were stronger. And she managed to trap me in another world. It was strange, but I'm sure it all means she is smarter than she looks, maybe smarter than my father. I think she may have done it." Aelita answered

"But who was she?"

Aelita looked at me. "Yumi, the girl you said might be her, how old did you say she was?"

"Um, like, 24?"

"When did you last see her?"

"I was about 4 I think. I barely remember her, just from photos. I suppose she was 14 then."

"How did you know her, though?"

"She was-" I sighed. "-My older sister."

Jeremie cocked an eyebrow at me. (AN: Jeremie likes raising his eyebrows, a lot…) "Why didn't you tell us about her before?"

"She ran away from home. Mum said she was a bit of a brat to me as well as both mum and dad. Mum told me that they looked for over a year. I didn't really remember her or have much to do with her, so I guess I didn't really, um, think about it."

Jeremie shook his head. "But she looked about our age, right?"

Aelita nodded. "Yes, but don't forget, I look your age, too. I am 22, in reality. What if the same thing happened to Yumi's sister? She might have lived in Lyoko for some time…"

"I don't know. I find it strange that this person happens to be related to someone in the group."

I sighed. "It might not be her."

"It has to be." Aelita looked at me. "Oh my god."

"What?" Jeremie asked. Aelita looked over at him.

"I was almost unconscious at the time, but I thought I heard Odd in that limbo-like place!"

"But that's impossible; he should be safe at Kadic."

"Well it is possible. Jeremie, I'm sure I heard him! I didn't hear what he was saying, but it was him!"

I looked at Jeremie. "I'm going to see Ulrich and find out his side of what happened. You two keep talking about this and try to figure out what to do. At least the police aren't after us.

Aelita and Jeremie nodded. Aelita looked at me.

"What's your sister's name, by the way?"

"Kaori. Kaori Xenon Ishiyama."

Aelita nodded. "Thanks. I think it fits. She could've named Xana after her middle name, Xenon."

"Yeah." I sighed. "That's what I thought, too."

I walked off towards Ulrich's room. I needed to see if he heard anything, or saw anything that had to do with either my sister or Odd.

Hopefully he isn't mad about Kaori tying him in a tree and leaving him for dead, though.

* * *

**lol, I don't think Ulrich's going to be mad at Yumi about the whole hanging in a tree thing. The next chapter I'll have them talk about Kaori. Ulrich calls Sam about.. well... Odd (duh) and decides she can help. Jeremie does a bunch of stuff on his laptop and Aelita trys to connect herself to Lyoko, since she's connected by the virus. Yumi makes up a whole bunch of lies to get the group out of work and all at camp. Weeee! Anyway, thank's heaps to everyone that's reviewed! Hopefully it was ok, and until next time, keep writing!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Getting The Facts Straight

**This chapter is dedicated to Gregoryhell, for reading and reviewing not just this story, but my other stories, too! This dedication is long overdue! Like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Go away.**

* * *

Ulrich P.O.V

I watched Yumi walk into my room. "Hey Ulrich."

I sat up and made room, so Yumi could sit next to me. "Hey, uh, what's up?"

"Not much. Um, what exactly happened? You know, yesterday? Well, technically tomorrow, being the return to the past, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, um. Not much. The police went after me Aelita and that girl, and we escaped. Then both her and Aelita tied me between two trees, saying I was replaced or something. It was weird. Anyway, they walked off, and I cut myself out of the net with a pocket knife. Got attacked by some wolves, tried climbing a cliff. Didn't get very far. Managed to lose the wolves, Sam came and helped me up."

"Sam? Odd's girlfriend?"

"Well, the girl he has a crush on, yeah. Turns out Odd told her about Lyoko. Not sure why. Then she told me some information, it was really weird. I told her about Lyoko and Xana more, she traced Jeremie's mobile and we went after him, then there was the return to the past."

"What did she tell you?"

"Something about a vortex. She thinks it was Xana, since ghosts wouldn't turn into swirling vortexes. Apparently, it got Odd, when he was in the factory."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so Sam came out all the way to find me and ask me about Lyoko and that."

"So what happened to Odd?"

"I don't know."

Yumi and I sat on my bed for awhile, just thinking about stuff. She looked at me.

"You do know that it wasn't me that did that to you, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"We think it was my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, um, long story. You could ask Jeremie later."

"Why'd she do that?"

"I don't know, but both Aelita and Jeremie think she has something to do with Xana. She told Aelita she created Xana and Lyoko."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She trapped Aelita in a sort of limbo, like Jeremie was in, but it was really bright. And she tried to attack her, but she was too strong for her. In limbo, she was in her Lyoko outfit. And while she was in there, she says she heard Odd."

I looked at the floor. "Doesn't that mean Odd should've made it out ok, since Aelita did?"

"Well, we hope so. I tried calling him but he didn't pick up."

"I'll call Sam." I sighed. "She was a big help last time, and even though I'll have to explain a lot of Lyoko and Xana again, I think she might help us find Odd."

"I hope so." Yumi hugged me. "I'm glad you're ok. If it was my sister, I'll kill her!"

"Th, thanks Yumi." I felt my cheeks burn up. I hugged her back.

"You could've died! I mean, you got away from the wolves, but you could've fallen off the cliff, too! That would've killed you, and if it didn't, those mangy mutts would've torn you to shreds if you did fall!"

I didn't really know what to say to that. "Yeah, I guess so." She let go of me and smiled.

"I better go back down and see Jeremie and Aelita. You want to come? They might have figured out something."

"I will, just let me call Sam, first." I sighed. She nodded and stood up. She gave me a small wave before walking out the door.

The second she left, I collapsed on my bed. I knew my cheeks were red by now! I grabbed my mobile out of my pocket and sat up again, dialing Sam's number. I listened to the dial tone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam, it's Ulrich."

"_Oh, hey. Um, do you know where Odd is? I can't find him."_

"Um, no, I don't. Where did you see him last?"

"_Not sure. I think he was in his dorm. Why?"_

"Ok, you know that old factory near Kadic?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Can you look around for Odd in there? See if you can find any, um, weird doors or something. Or just anything he could be inside of." I couldn't exactly say "look for a swirling vortex." Could I?

"_Um, why would he be in there?"_

"Trust me. You have to check every inch of the place. Tell me if you see anything suspicious."

"_I guess. Are you sure? I mean, isn't this all slightly weird? Are you feeling ok?"_

"Yes, I am. Do it now! Trust me, don't ask why, but Odd needs you to find him. You absolutely have to!"

"_If something happens to me I'll kill you,"_

"You have every right to." I sighed. We both hung up. I stood up and headed downstairs.

* * *

Aelita P.O.V

"Ulrich said a few very, um, interesting things." Yumi started. "He told you about his adventure with the wolves and all, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Well, he didn't make it up the cliff. Got 3 quarters up I think. Anyway, you guys remember Sam?"

Jeremie nodded. I just looked at Yumi.

"Um, you must've still been in Lyoko at the time. Well, Odd's totally flipped for her. She's, um, well you have to meet her to get a good idea of who she is, I suppose."

I nodded. "You mean Odd actually liked someone in particular? I just thought, you know, with him dating so many girls and all…" I trailed off. Yumi smiled at me.

"I know. Anyway, Odd told her about Lyoko. Not sure why, but I don't think Odd would just tell her unless it was necessary. She told Ulrich that she thought Xana got Odd, because he was sucked up in a vortex."

"A what?" Jeremie asked.

"A vortex, apparently."

Jeremie started typing furiously on his laptop. "It doesn't make sense. Xana wouldn't have enough power to create a vortex! And he definitely doesn't have enough power to close it after he caught Odd!"

"That may be true." I stated. "But don't forget about the mysterious girl, that could be Kaori. She may have had the power to do it. I believe she was stronger than Xana. She seemed like it to me."

Jeremie didn't argue with me. "Maybe, but I highly doubt that."

"Have faith in this, Jeremie. It might have happened. I do remember a black mist surrounding me. Kaori shot it out of her palm, and it trapped me. I passed out and woke up in limbo. It was like when William tried to capture me with his powers. But it seemed stronger than Williams powers."

"What I don't get is why did Xana use William against us? I mean, obviously Kaori controls him, so why didn't she fight us instead of possessing William?" Yumi asked.

"Because we would have something to fight for. We can't lose William."

"True." Yumi rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm going to see if I can get us out of work today. Hopefully, Jim doesn't get suspicious."

Jeremie nodded. "True." He went back to typing on his laptop. I watched Yumi walk outside to see Jim.

"Aelita, did you feel connected to Lyoko at all while you were in Limbo? Or could you sense Xana around you?"

"The only thing that hinted at being related to Lyoko was our outfits. And it didn't feel like Xana had anything to do with it. I'm pretty sure the girl did the whole thing on her own…"

Jeremie nodded. "Did it feel connected, though. Like, at all?"

"Hang on…" I thought for a moment. "If I can connect to Lyoko, does that mean there's a chance I could search for Odd?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked, looking at me.

"I mean, do you think I could search through Lyoko without the supercomputer?"

Jeremie looked back at his laptop, then at me. "There's no reason why you couldn't, although I'm not sure."

"I'll try. I'm still connected to Lyoko with the virus, so I think there's a good chance." I stood up. "I'm going outside. I think there's a better chance of a signal out there." Jeremie nodded at me.

"I'm coming. Kaori might try to get you again. We can't risk that."

I walked outside, followed by Jeremie. I sat on a bench and rubbed my temples. I managed to tune out everything around me. I couldn't even hear Jeremie typing anymore. I sensed something near the forest sector. No, the ice sector. That's when I realized.

"Jeremie, I think Odd might be trapped in a fake forest sector…"

* * *

**Ok, review my loyal servants... I mean.. um... friends... yeah...**

**I like cheese... yayy**


	15. Chapter 15: The Ransom

**Yes, I know how long it took to update. Sorry but since the holidays are over, I can't update as much. I hate private school. Apart from the fact everyone is way richer than me, All my old friends are at a public school. DAMN IT. Too much homework at this school. Grrr.**

**I'm in a bad mood. Don't bother me. Kaori, do the desclaimer. Kaori? Fine. Odd you do it.**

**Odd: Um, OddObsessed, who is obsessed over me, not any other Odd, just me, doesn't own anything except Kaori. The evil woman. Also, sorry for my lauguage this chapter, but being stuck in a tower makes you angry.**

* * *

Jim looked at Ulrich. "He doesn't look sick to me." 

"But Jim, he is! He has a really high fever, and, um, he feels sick, too! Like he's going to throw up! You can't let him out if he feels like that!"

"I'll check his temperature. Stern, stay there."

"Like he'd be able to move anyway!" Jim walked out the room. I looked back at Ulrich, who sat up.

"That was fun." He yawned and scratched his head. Suddenly Jim burst in the room. Ulrich quickly lay back and grabbed his stomach, and started moaning as if he was in pain. Jim gave him a thermometer.

"Um, Jim, I think it's contagious, too. Better check Aelita, she said she was feeling sick before, sir!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. He stood up and stretched. "I thought my nursing days were over."

"You were a nurse..?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Um, right." Jim walked out and I quickly grabbed my mobile, sending a text to Aelita. I wanted to warn her about the Jim attack. After it sent I grabbed the thermometer out of Ulrich's mouth and turned on the lamp. I put the end of it against the bulb.

"Why'd you tell him that Aelita was sick?" Ulrich asked, sitting up again.

"If he lets you off, maybe Jeremie can make sure you're ok and stay here for the day. He wouldn't let me, though, so I thought I'd use Aelita. Now lay back down. You're sick with a 110 degree fever."

"110 degrees? That's a bit much?"

"Um, yeah, actually…" I shoved it back into Ulrich's mouth as Jim walked back in. Ulrich almost bolted out of bed. He pulled the thing out of his mouth as if it was on fire. Luckily Jim didn't notice.

"Ok, Stern. Let's see what you got." He checked the temperature. His eyes grew wide as he looked at it.

"110 degrees? Stupid thing must be broken!" He stood up and looked at Ulrich. "Ok, you can stay here today. I'll have to keep you away from the other kids. But I'm watching you. If you do anything funny-"

"What about Aelita?" I quickly added.

"She'll be staying here."

"Um, maybe I should stay behind and make sure they don't do anything. I mean, they are really close… And I better let Jeremie stay too. That way, it'll be a lot safer."

Ulrich gaped at me. I smiled. "Fine." Jim answered. "But only for today. I'll be back up later to check on you all!"

"Ok Jim." He walked out. I looked at Ulrich.

"What was that for? I am _not _close to Aelita!"

"Hey! I needed an excuse!" He glared at me. Aelita walked in, clutching her stomach. She shut the door and smiled. Suddenly she didn't look sick anymore. Jeremie walked in after her.

"Guys, I know this is a job well done and all, but we've got some, um, well it's not good news."

"What is it?" I asked. Jeremie sat on the floor with his laptop out."

"We think Odd is trapped in a fake version of Lyoko."

"The forest sector, to be specific." Aelita added. "I'm connected to Lyoko, with the virus, so I could sense it."

"But, how? It's a fake version, so you're not connected to that." I stared at them. "How could you..?"

Aelita looked to Jeremie. "I, don't… know..."

"For now, let's just focus on getting Odd out of there. I think he may have started the return to the past. Maybe he knew we were in danger."

I looked at Jeremie. "I never found out what happened to you, though. What did happen?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. And anyway, right now, there are more important things to focus on."

"Yeah, sure." I knew Jeremie was hiding something, but he had a point. As suspicious as it was, we needed to save Odd. That was first priority, for the moment. "Ok, what do we do."

"Well, first we figure out how to get to him. So we'll do this…"

* * *

I didn't think the plan would work, mainly because I had no idea what he was saying. All I knew was that we had to sneak out of school. Ulrich and Jeremie had already left, and I was sitting with Aelita on the balcony, waiting for the signal. Which was basically a text message. 

"Hey, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you, um, know that you liked Ulrich?"

"Uh…" I blushed. "Ulrich? Why do you say that?"

"Yumi, just admit it." She sighed. "But how did you know you like him?"

"Um, well…" I thought for a minute. "I suppose it feel right. Um, it's, um… hard to explain."

"But you're always blushing and acting really shy around him. You obviously want to, but you can't stand to be near him. It's like, umm… like chicken soup. You just want to have it, but you know it'd hurt if you just jumped in." I laughed at her explanation.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, I mean, I'm not going to burn myself if I touch him." I grinned. "But uh, yeah I guess."

"But I feel normal around Jeremie."

"So?"

"I don't feel embarrassed or anything. I mean, I can just go out and do something and not care. On the other hand, he wouldn't dare do anything. He's too shy, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. But it's different with everybody. Don't pressure yourself."

"But I like him a lot. Really, I do. But sometimes I just, I just don't know. I feel too collected around him."

I nodded. Suddenly my mobile went off. "Ok, you ready?"

Aelita nodded. "Yeah."

I grabbed the rope and swung it over the edge, making sure it was tied securely to the railing. I climbed over and slid down. Aelita followed, but almost slipped. She got down and suddenly there was a bright light flashed on us.

"Oh crap." I noticed the few men gathered around us. I didn't know them, but I could tell they were after us. "Aelita, run!" I screamed.

* * *

Odd P.O.V 

I sighed. It sucked being on Lyoko. You can't eat, you can't sleep. Virtual beings had the pleasure of having no pleasure. At all. I could sit on my own, or watch the others at camp.

I found it amusing, watching Ulrich pretend to be sick, and Yumi trying to convince Jim. I wanted to listen to them. It'd be pretty funny! But I couldn't. After awhile I just gave up. It was too boring.

I watched the files on the wall of the tower. There were heaps. Some had writing on them, but most had one's and zero's written across them. Jeremie said something about one meaning on, and zero meaning off, but how was I supposed to know? All I knew was that it was boring. I lay on my back and stared at the top of the tower. I couldn't really see the top. It was just black. I squinted my eyes. I thought I saw something moving.

I stood up and stared. I definitely saw it. I gripped my wrist and aimed it up.

"Laser arrow!"

The arrow hit the thing. It burst into a million pieces. I looked at a few bits that hadn't devirtualized yet.

"Looks like one of Xana's ghosts." I murmured. I watched a few lights fly out of it and disappear out of the tower. I thought for a second. "Hey!" I shouted. "You've been spying on me! Who is it!" I stared upwards. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Idiot."

That helped.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

And that also helped. A lot.

"What, are you scared that I'll kick your sorry behind, are you?"

"Yeah right. You want to see me? In the flesh? Ok then."

I watched a few files suddenly go darker. They turned into smaller versions of ghosts. They flew around for a bit, before all gathering into the one spot in front of me. I gulped.

The ghosts formed a figure. I didn't really recognize it. A tight fitted white jumpsuit, it looked like. There were some bits of pink. The persons head formed (who I then realized was a girl) and I slightly recognized her.

"You were that girl in limbo!"

"Sure was!"

"What am I doing here, where are my friends?"

"They're safe. What about you? Where are you?"

Stupid question. "In a tower on Lyoko. Duh."

"Wrong."

I grabbed my wrist and pointed it at her. I loaded an arrow. "Get me out of here now." I demanded.

"What, and you'll shoot me if I don't?"

"Sarcastic bitch!" I yelled. I never said things like that before, but I was pissed beyond recognition. "Laser arrow!"

The arrow shot at her. She just smiled and raised her hand. The arrow hit her palm but didn't do anything.

"Idiot! The tower would just give me back my life points, anyway. Even you should know that."

"Leave me and my friends alone!"

"Why? I'm just sick of you guys messing around with my world."

"What? Lyoko? It's not yours!"

"It is. Don't you dare say it isn't or else."

"Or else what?"

"You may not be able to kill me, but I can kill you before any of your points regenerate."

"How? That's impossible!"

"Not anymore."

I lowered my arm. I didn't want to risk devirtualization. For all I knew, it might not work and I'd be stuck forever. "What do you want?"

She smiled at me. Not a friendly smile, but an evil one. A grin of triumph. "I have a few things planned. But, it's more of a, what do you call it? A ransom? Or is it a hostage situation? Well, it doesn't matter."

"Who and what?"

She walked closer to me. She looked a lot like Yumi, but there were differences. She looked slightly more American than Yumi, which seemed a bit strange. "I want you to bring me everything close to Yumi. That means… well, you should know."

"What, Ulrich?"

"Yes."

"And what's the ransom?"

"Aelita."

* * *

**Ohhhhh. Lol. Yeah. R&R. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Ransom Pt 2

**I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, probably on weekends. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

* * *

Yumi P.O.V

I ran over to where I was meeting Ulrich and Jeremie. I collapsed in front of them. Ulrich helped me up.

"Aelita. She was captured. I don't know where she is." I stuttered. Jeremie looked at Ulrich.

"These men, in, in black. They got her. Some sort of black magic or something… It was really weird."

Jeremie looked worried. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Kaori." I muttered. "It's all my fault."

* * *

Odd P.O.V

I woke up in a tree. Yes, a tree. I looked down and noticed about 6 men in black crowding around Yumi and Aelita. I wanted to call out to them, but I could barely move. Yumi ran past one and rolled out of the circle. Aelita called out to her, but one of the men grabbed Yumi. Another one put his palm out towards Aelita. Aelita called out to Yumi again. Finally she started to run, but two more men grabbed her. The other two stood beside her so she couldn't get away. The first man kept his palm raised. He muttered something and shot at Aelita. A black smoke consumed her. The other one let go of Yumi, who immediately ran off. Suddenly it was quiet again, as if nothing happened.

"Kaori, you really are a cruel bitch." I sighed. I climbed down the tree and ran after Yumi. She collapsed near Jeremie and Ulrich. I climbed another tree near them.

"It's all my fault." Yumi said. Ulrich looked at her.

"No it's not. You didn't tell them to do it."

"I know but I just ran without thinking of Aelita! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not. You're not." Ulrich replied. I rolled my eyes. I think Jeremie did the same thing. Suddenly he looked at them.

"Guys we need to save Odd and Aelita. For all we know Aelita's going to be trapped with Odd, and they could get hurt!"

"Yeah, ok Jeremie. Are you alright Yumi?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"K, let's go."

I pointed my wrist towards them. Kaori was stronger than I thought. She managed to get me my powers on earth. Only problem was that I looked like a cat still.

I took a deep breath. She wasn't going to _hurt _Ulrich. She just wanted him for… something. I took a deep breath and fired at Ulrich, but missed. I managed to make a nice hole in the side of his shirt, though.

"What the-" He turned around. "Jeremie, we're not alone…"

I sighed. I loaded another few arrows and pointed towards the three. Yumi grabbed onto Ulrich. _Move Yumi! _I tried to aim at Ulrich without hitting Yumi. I wanted to knock him out, but not hurt him. I aimed for his leg. Hopefully it'd slow him down. I shot and hit his shin square on. He cussed under his breath as he fell. I jumped out of the tree and into the bushes, hoping I was out of site.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called. She grabbed him under his arms and tried to pull him away, but couldn't. Jeremie tried to help her. I took another shot just to scare them. I almost got Yumi. She dropped Ulrich and fell back. I ran out and grabbed Ulrich, before pulling him into the bushes with me.

"Odd?"

* * *

Aelita P.O.V

I woke up in another limbo, except this time I wasn't in as much pain. I stretched and looked around. There wasn't much to look at. I noticed a black haired girl. She was pretty far away from me, and it looked like she was deep in thought. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at me.

"Hello, _princess." _She uttered. I just stared at her.

"He, hello?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're up for ransom, that's all."

"I'm what?"

"A hostage. Now let me watch Odd and make sure he's doing the job correctly. He's already blown his cover, but he still has a chance." She sat down again and closed her eyes. I didn't want to blink. If I did anything, I could be dead.

* * *

**Don't worry, Odd won't hand him over just like that. Also, I'm going to start writing another story, if you want to read it. It'll be, uh, interesting. Anywho, click that button down there and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hatred

**Ok, new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Odd P.O.V 

I kept running. Yumi noticed me. I ran faster, hoping she didn't follow. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my leg as my knee gave way under me. I looked behind me and realized Ulrich punched the back of my leg. His eyes went wide.

"Odd? What's going on?"

"Ulrich, I uh…" I was trying to think. Ulrich stood up but fell back down again, since I shot him in the leg.

"Odd, where were you? Why are you in your Lyoko outfit?"

"Ulrich, I don't have much time. Just come with me, ok?"

"Why? Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"Um, somewhere…" I didn't really know. I looked behind the bushes and noticed a group of men, the same men that got Aelita. I took a deep breath.

"Ulrich, if you had to choose between the girl you love, or your best friend, who would you choose?"

* * *

Yumi P.O.V 

"Odd?" I could recognize that blonde hair anywhere. Jeremie scratched his head.

"That couldn't have been Odd. That's just… weird."

"It was. I don't know anyone else that has hair like that."

"Or that can shoot laser arrows."

I looked over where he ran off. I wanted to follow him. "Jeremie, was there a Xana attack? Odd just took Ulrich."

"But Xana can't possess you guys, since you've been to Lyoko."

"But last time he couldn't trap people in vortexes or whatever it was, either."

"Yeah, that's true."

"It must've been Kaori."

"But why would she want Ulrich?"

"Why does she want Aelita, and why does she have Odd?"

Jeremie sat on the ground and started drawing some things in the dirt. He looked at me. "Does Kaori have anything against you?"

"How would I know?"

Jeremie nodded. "Ok, how old is she?"

"24 I think."

"Ok, 2 years older than Aelita."

"So?"

"Well, that means she'd have a body age of, what, 15."

"Yeah, I guess."

Jeremie kept writing in the dirt. "I still don't understand why Aelita didn't remember her."

"Maybe she wiped it out of Aelita's memory."

"But how?"

I took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. We need to make sure Ulrich, Odd and Aelita are ok."

Jeremie started drawing again. Suddenly he stood up and smiled.

"Yumi, do you want to be my guinea pig for a day?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to test this out for me…"

* * *

Sam P.O.V 

I looked through the factory. Odd wouldn't be in here, it was hopeless. I opened a few more doors. Shock horror, still no Odd.

I grabbed my mobile and called Ulrich, although he didn't answer. I looked at my mobile and noticed I had no reception.

"Weird, I've always had reception here…"

Suddenly a weird symbol appeared on the screen of my phone. It flashed at me and a black smoke came out of it. The smoke surrounded me. I gasped and dropped my phone. I expected to die or something, but I didn't. Suddenly it was like I had been teleported out into some woods somewhere. I crouched behind a rock and noticed Odd and Ulrich. Odd looked like a cat, for some reason. Ulrich looked like he had been shot in the leg.

"Ulrich, if you had to choose between the girl you love, or your best friend, who would you choose?"

I gasped. Ulrich looked at him.

"Wait, you don't mean Aelita, do you?"

"Ulrich, just answer, ok?"

Ulrich sat up and leaned against a tree. "Well, I don't know, but I think you should save her. I'm a better fighter anyway, so there's a better chance I'd survive."

"But what about your leg?"

"Odd, it's your choice, but, save her, trust me."

Odd looked really depressed, like he'd just killed somebody. "I don't know if I should."

Ulrich tried to stand up. He managed to walk, or limp, to a tree closer to Odd. "Why do you have to choose between us?"

"I can't tell you, if I did, I'd probably get us all killed."

Ulrich sighed. He looked confused. "So wait, you like Aelita? When did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter, she's in danger and the only way to save her is through you, but I don't know what will happen to you if I give you up for her."

"Then do it. I'll be fine."

Odd shivered. He stood up and walked over to Ulrich. "If you're sure." He helped Ulrich walk toward this group of men. One turned around and shot Odd, sending him back into a tree. Another grabbed Ulrich and disappeared, taking Ulrich with him. I felt like running over to Odd, but I didn't. The only thing that I could think about now was Aelita. And I hated her.

* * *

**Well, Sam loves Odd, Odd loves Aelita, Sam hates Aelita. Dun dun duuuuunnn. Anyway, will Kaori keep her promise and give Odd Aelita? Or will she keep them both? What about Jeremie's plan? What will he have Yumi test out? And what will Sam do? All this and more will be revealed in the next chapter! Ok, not all of it, but a bit, anyway...**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Leave Me

**Odd's really moody in this chapter, eh. I felt sad in this chapter. I'm a die hard OxA fan and what do I do? I write a non OxA chapter. Groan. Anyway, R&R**

* * *

Aelita P.O.V 

"Well well, he actually managed to hand him over…"

Kaori's eyes snapped open. She looked towards me.

"Now, do I hold up my end of the deal? I might be evil, but I still have morals." She sighed. "But, I'll keep you, for now. I'll have to hand you over and keep my promise, eventually. But not yet."

_What are you talking about? _I wanted to ask. I wanted to get answers, but I couldn't speak. I wanted to yell at her, tell her she's crazy, tell her she has no right, no right to harm any member of the group, no, anyone at all. But I couldn't. I had to sit and watch, watch her watch them.

"Ah, looks like he's ready for my taking…" She said. Her hands started to glow back. I closed my eyes, scared of what was going to happen, but when I opened them I noticed someone I didn't think I'd ever see again.

"Ulrich?"

* * *

Odd P.O.V 

I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Ow, my head…" I was slumped against a tree. I looked around a bit, wondering where I was. Suddenly everything that happened flooded back to me.

"Aelita." I whispered. I sat up slightly. I couldn't see her. _What if something happened? What if Kaori didn't hold up her end of the deal?_

"Aelita!" I shouted. I stood up and looked around franticly, hoping I'd spot her. But I didn't.

"Kaori! You bitch!" I punched the tree, completely forgetting I was in my Lyoko outfit. The tree crashed to the ground, since I was as strong as I was on Lyoko.

"Damn it Kaori! You got what you wanted!" I could almost hear her laughing at me. I collapsed on my knees, looking at my hands.

"I gave him to you, and for what? Absolutely nothing. I'm a mess all because of you! You used me! You used me!" I could see the drops of water splash on the ground beneath me. I didn't even realize I was crying. "You took Aelita, took me away from my friends, made me give my best friend to you and for what? Nothing! Absolutely nothing…" I felt so alone. My palms clenched into fists. I felt angry. Angrier than I had ever felt in my entire life, and there was no one to help me. No one to tell me it'll be ok, that everything would turn out fine.

I punched the ground with both fists. I expected it to start raining, for everything to go dark. But it didn't. It was like somebody was controlling everything, trying to make everything the exact opposite of what I wanted or expected.

"Odd?"

I didn't want to listen. I didn't care who found me. I didn't even want anybody to find me. I felt myself roll into a ball. Just when I thought it wouldn't happen, it started raining. Just like that.

"Odd, are you ok? It's me, Sam."

Almost as spontaneous as the rain, I felt warmer. I felt like everything would be ok. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I noticed Sam crawl over to me. I sat up and crawled over to her.

"Odd, it's, it's ok. Everything will be ok in the end."

"If it's not ok, it's not the end." I whispered. She grabbed me in a hug and brushed my wet hair out of my face. I couldn't tell whether I was crying or if it was the rain on my face. My breath came in short gasps, but I felt calm. She held my head in her lap, brushing her hand through my hair. I grabbed onto her shirt.

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me…"

* * *

**Awww... Yeah... um, review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Maybe

**Hey hey! Here's an update for you all. Finally... The ending is a bit fast, though... damn it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

* * *

Aelita P.O.V 

My eyes opened slowly. _I must've passed out or something, but from what? _It looked like I was in the Mountain region. I stood up and noticed Ulrich was unconscious. I wanted to go over to him and make sure he was ok, but I couldn't. It was like my legs couldn't move.

"Ulrich?" I called. He stirred slightly. I felt relief wash over me, yet I still couldn't walk over to him. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"I have a challenge for you." Said a voice. I looked up.

"Kaori." Ulrich hissed. It didn't sound like she flinched a bit. If Ulrich said my name like that, I'd feel scared.

"If one of you doesn't die within the next half hour, you will both be dead by my hands. But if one dies, the other survives and gets to go back to your little gang of friends. So there can be only one survivor."

"You expect us to try and _kill _each other?" I asked. Kaori giggled, but it wasn't a girly giggle, it was more menacing.

"Well of course. You're both armed, aren't you?"

I looked down at myself, noticing I was still dressed in my Lyoko gear, and so was Ulrich. I glanced back up at the sky.

"But, why would we want to kill each other?"

"To live. You half hour starts now."

I looked at Ulrich. I didn't want to hurt him, I'd rather let myself die than kill him, but I had to. My body wouldn't let me avoid him. He was also walking forward. _So you've managed to make our bodies feel the need to kill, you've made us want to fight each other. You are cruel, Kaori. _My hands started to tingle. I raised one up.

"Energy field!"

"Triplicate!"

I shot a blast at him and killed one version of him. The other two continued walking towards me. I glared and raised my hand again. I shot another two blasts. Usually it took ages for me to shoot, but today, it didn't. I missed both targets. Ulrich and his clone stood on either side of me.

"Super Sprint!"

They both ran towards me. I tried to use my creativity. I made the ground around me split, making a sort of moat around me. One Ulrich didn't slow down fast enough and fell through. The other one stopped.

_You've got 50 life points left, Aelita. _I said to myself mentally. I stood up and pointed my palm towards him again. I wouldn't miss, not this time.

I hit him and he fell to the ground. I jumped over the gap and ran towards him, raising both my palms up. I sat beside him and made an energy field in both my hands. (AN: Sort of like the little shield she can make where she forms a small shield between her hands.) I put the blast up to Ulrich's neck. One move and I'd chop his head off.

He struggled beneath me, trying to find a way out without risking his head. I pushed the energy field closer, so it was less than a centimeter away. I was about to push it against him.

"I can't do it…" I pulled my hands away and stood up. I sighed and looked at him. "I just can't."

Ulrich stood up. I closed my eyes, ready for him to kill me. But it never happened.

"Neither can I."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly I felt like myself again. He sat down and sighed.

"You may as well take us now." Ulrich said to the sky.

"Maybe she's gone. She'll be back in fifteen minutes, please come again." I said. Ulrich grinned, but it was sort lived.

"I don't think we should just let us both die. One of us should join the gang and help defeat Kaori."

"Yeah, I suppose." I said. I looked at him. "You go, you're stronger than me."

"Yeah, but you should go back."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I was sent on a mission to save you in the first place."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here?"

"Kaori. Someone sacrificed me for you. Kaori was going to kill you unless I was sacrificed for her. Someone thinks you're special." He smiled. I could feel myself blush.

"But you're way stronger than me, you'd be needed. More than I would be, anyway."

"Look, you're loved. A lot. You should live."

"But I can't kill you!"

"You don't have to."

Ulrich pulled out his saber. He winked at me. "See ya princess."

"Ulrich, no!" He pushed the sword to his throat and sliced. He collapsed to the ground, blood leaking out of his neck. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Ulrich, no, wake up!" his chest heaved up and down as he took his last breath's. There was a steady pond of blood surrounding him now.

As he body went limp, my mind started racing. He was gone, not like when we were on Lyoko, but completely gone. He didn't devirtualize, which meant we were in a fake Lyoko. Usually we didn't bleed or breathe on Lyoko, either. That also meant that Kaori could've programmed it to do anything, including allowing us to die.

"Aw, how sweet." I heard from above. "Well, I suppose you'll be off now." I glanced up.

"How can you do this?" I asked. I let the tears roll down my face. "How can you force us to decide between each other? How can you force us apart? How can you be so cruel? So cruel!"

I felt myself devirtualize. I closed my eyes. Just before I left, I heard Kaori's voice one last time.

"You haven't seen the beginning, yet…"

* * *

I woke up in a forest. I was relieved, noticing it wasn't Lyoko. It was raining. I sat up and rubbed my head. 

_It must've been Jeremie that sacrificed Ulrich. Who else would sacrifice someone for me? _

I heard breathing. I stood up and walked towards it, trying to stay in the shadows. I saw someone with brunette hair. I could only think of one girl who would be out here, after hearing Ulrich's story. Sam.

I was wondering why she was out there. I gasped, noticing a purple tail poking out from in front of her.

_Odd? Who else would have a tail..? What's he doing in his Lyoko outfit? _Sam was running her fingers through his hair. I wanted to let them have their privacy, but I couldn't leave. I was frozen on the spot, just watching them.

I knew they'd get together. I didn't think something like this would happen straight away, but I knew they liked each other, at least. It looked like Odd was asleep, or unconscious. I really wanted to check on Odd, and make sure he was ok, but I couldn't move. I didn't want to spoil their moment. I was happy that they were in a position like that, but I was upset, too. I could feel a knot in my stomach.

_Why do I feel like this?_ I felt my breath catch in my throat as Sam brought her lips down to Odds. I couldn't watch any more. I ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I had to run.

_It doesn't matter. He can be with Sam, I have Jeremie. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be trapped in Lyoko. He's the one who materialized me, and I'm sure he's the one who sacrificed Ulrich for me. He'd do anything for me! _I slammed my eyes shut, trying to stop myself from crying. I didn't notice Jeremie and Yumi. I crashed right into Jeremie, landing on top of him. I don't know why, but I felt I had to. It'd prove that I love him, and no one else.

I pressed my lips against Jeremie's. He didn't kiss me back, as per usual. But I was glad I did it.

I rolled off of him and stood up. He just stared at me.

"Ae, Aelita?"

I nodded. I touched my lips with my fingers. I thought there'd be a tingling sensation there, like I'd heard so many people describe. But I didn't feel it. _Maybe it's just a myth. They make it up so it sounds more, uh, exciting? Yeah… _I didn't feel my knees go weak, but that was probably because I've kissed Jeremie before. I was used to it.

_But I didn't care the first time we kissed either. _

Jeremie was still staring at me. I smiled. I gave him my hand and helped him up. He smiled back and grabbed my waist. I raised my eyebrows. _What's he doing? _He pressed his own lips against mine. It was different to when I kissed him before. Nothing's better than when you're both kissing back.

"Are you done yet?" Jeremie pulled away. I touched my lips again.

_Still nothing? _I looked at Yumi. I completely forgot she was there.

"Uh, yeah… Yeah, we are." I murmured.

* * *

**Review people. And for those who didn't catch it, Aelita's kiss wasn't what she hoped for. Also, is Ulrich dead? Well, um, to spoil it all for you... I won't say **


	20. Chapter 20: Lucky

**Don't talk to me about how long it's been since I updated... just... don't xD Goshh the wait from the last chapter must've been like murder for some of you. But... well, I guess if you expected some brutal fights or whatever after what happened to Ulrich... you'd be kinda... disappointed... Sorry! But I'm not that cruel, I can't hurt Ulrich. I love him! LOL.**

**Um, did I mention this in the last chap? Can't remember, so I'll say it here. I like the season 1,2,3 outfits better, so that's what they're wearing, ok? Just thought I'd say that. Also because I started this fic during the end of season 2/beginning of season 3 (wow, long time ago huh?) so they had their old outfits. Yeah... Let's just start the chapter, k?**

* * *

**Aelita POV**

"Aelita?"

I shook my head and looked at Jeremie. "Sorry. What was that?"

He sighed. "Did you get _any _of it?"

I shook my head again. "Sorry, Jer. I heard up to the part about scanners or something."

"You didn't get much, at all. Did you?" He asked. I just looked at the ground beneath me. Yumi was sitting a little bit further away, sketching something in a tree. I couldn't see it, though.

"I, I have a lot on my mind." I said quickly. I stood up, only for Jeremie to grab my hand.

"I know, but so do the rest of us. We have to save Ulrich and Odd, who knows what'll happen to them." Yumi stiffened at the name of her crush. "Look, we need to concentrate. I don't care about anything else, right now. We have to focus."

"Odd." I hissed. "He doesn't need saving." I yanked my hand away from Jeremie's.

"What do you mean?"

I spun around, the bottom of my dress waving in the wind. Both Yumi and Jeremie were staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"He's perfectly fine." I said, matter-of-factly. "He should be over there, making out with Sam."

"_Sam?_" Jeremie asked. I nodded and pointed in the direction I saw them. Jeremie had stood up.

"So it was him…" Yumi muttered. She sounded ghost-like. I looked at her, but didn't feel like an explanation at that moment. No, if they were going to look for him, then so be it.

Yumi took a few steps, before running to where I had pointed.

"Oi, we can't split up!" Jeremie yelled. He fast-walked after her. I stared.

"Oh yeah, you can't split up, but you can leave me behind." I whispered.

Part of me wanted to stay and find out what Yumi meant by 'It was him.', but another part of me wanted to run. Run as far away as possible and leave this mess behind. I decided that those two parts would've been my heart and mind, like Yumi described. One, the mind, wanted to do the sensible thing, but two, the heart, wanted to do something the complete opposite. Most would say, listen to the mind. But in most cases, they'd follow the heart anyway.

And I, I decided, was one of them.

* * *

** Ulrich P.O.V**

I wasn't sure where I was. My throat felt horrible, like someone had tried to cut it off. I opened my eyes but I could only look directly infront of me. I couldn't turn my head because of my neck.

"You're awake."

She was behind me so I couldn't see her. I tried to reply but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and everything that had just happened came back to me. She snapped her fingers and my throat felt cool, cold, numb. The next second it had healed.

"Don't worry. You're not dead. Yet. I just… wanted to toy with your friends. They think you're dead. They should at least. I mean, one of them thinks she killed you, another thinks he sacrificed you for her, and the other hates Sam with all of her heart. Another one is hoping you're alive and is risking her life to save you, while another person is preparing a program to get here. Your friends have been busy." I could feel her behind me, she was staring at me. "Maybe Yumi has taste after all. Oh, you'll be able to talk in a few minutes. Just give your throat a second to heal, okay?"

I would've replied, but I couldn't. My throat still felt sore and scratchy. I just closed my eyes and hoped that everyone was ok.

* * *

**Yumi P.O.V**

I stopped when I reached a clearing. I'm not sure if I had stopped because it was, like I said, a clearing, or if it was because Jeremie had come up behind me. I looked around and noticed two people that I was shocked to see. Well, I was shocked about one of them. The other just confirmed one of my greatest fears.

"Sam?" Jeremie asked. I seethed.

"Odd." I hissed. Sam looked between me and Jeremie.

"Sam? What happened?" Jeremie asked her. I decided to let myself calm down after I realized Odd was unconscious.

"I, I don't really know. I found him like this. He had Ulrich with him and said something about choosing between two people. Then these guys in black suits got Ulrich, and Odd looked around and all, like he was looking for something. Then he punched a tree…" She pointed at what was a tree lying on the ground. "And was yelling about Kari or somebody… it was confusing. I thought it was zana that Ulrich was talking about, but…"

"Kaori… What was he yelling, exactly?"

"He sacrificed Ulrich or something, I think. For Aeta? Aeliia?"

"Aelita?"

"Yeah… And she didn't come here or appear here, and..."

"He passed out, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"I, I think so." She shut her eyes. "Who is Aelita?"

"Jeremie's girlfriend." I tried to smile, but it didn't quite work. I wasn't sure what there was to smile about.

"Try telling that to Odd then." She muttered. I don't think Jeremie caught it, but I did.

"What?"

"N, nothing. I'll tell you later." I nodded.

"Hey Jer, where's Aelita?" I asked. He looked around.

"Aelita? Oh no, I left her behind when I followed you!"

"Sounds like you're going out with Yumi, not Aelita." Sam laughed slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Go on Einstein. I'm with Sam so we're together. You better find Aelita. It's not safe anymore."

He nodded and retraced his steps. Once he was gone I looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what do you know that I don't?"

* * *

** Aelita P.O.V**

I wasn't surprised when I heard Jeremie walk up behind me. I'd recognize his foot steps anywhere. His footsteps are soft, but sort of proud like. I'm not sure how to describe it, but I recognized it.

"Aelita?"

I knew it.

"Hi Jeremie."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Why'd you run off?"

I pulled my feet out of the stream and put my shoes back on. "_Me_? Why did _I _run off? You're the one that ran off to find Odd! Not me!"

He looked shocked at this. "Oh, I, I guess so. Sorry." He looked at the stream of water. "Why are you angry with Odd?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

He dropped the subject. "Do you know how we can, you know, help Ulrich?"

I turned away from him. I wasn't sure how to respond. I couldn't tell him I was the reason that Ulrich, our most trusted fighter and friend, was dead. I just couldn't.

"No, I don't. I, I need to be alone."

* * *

** Yumi P.O.V**

"_What_?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"That's what I heard."

I looked at Odd who was sleeping peacefully next to us. He wasn't snoring, which was very, er, odd.

"Do you think Ulrich's ok?" I whispered. She chuckled lightly.

"Of course he is. He's strong, he can handle himself." She touched Odd's cheek with the back of her hand. "So Aelita is safe, then."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What's she look like?"

"She kind of short, although everyone is compared to us. Taller than Odd of course. Yeah, everyone is. Short, pink hair. Green eyes. I don't really know how to explain her to you."

"Pink hair." She sighed. "No wonder Odd likes her…"

"Hey, it's probably just a crush or something Sam!" I said a little too quickly. "Odd, Odd's like that. He'll just move from girl to girl! Anyway, he's liked you for a long time. His romances usually last a week. He's liked you for much longer than that!"

She shrugged one shoulder and looked at Odd.

"Yumi, I, I think he's waking up!"

"Was I too loud?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's good." She put his head on her lap. "Odd? Odd, can you hear me?"

I saw his eye twitch. Suddenly I noticed something.

"His tail, it's disappearing…" She gasped. "I think he's being materialized somewhere!"

"Odd! No I can't lose you, not again!" She grabbed onto him in a hug, but it was no use. He vanished before our eyes.

"I was too late…" She muttered. "We should've woken him up earlier!"

I gave her a hand. "Look, let's find Jeremie. He'll help."

"Odd just disappeared and you're not shocked, angry, or anything?" She gasped.

"I, I guess I'm used to it. Strange things have happened in the past… two or three days." I laughed but even a cat could tell I was faking it.

"Look, you must've come here for a reason. People don't just teleport. Kaori either wants you for something, which means you're important and could help us, or you're just really _lucky_. Sort of."

* * *

**You need to thank Delta Goodrem and Radiohead for this chapter LOL. I was listening to them on my MP3 player and it reminded me about this story. I just got the... inspiration to update. Finally. I think my writers block has broken! Yay! I knew Radiohead was magnificent and a inspiration to all! w00t. **

**Anyone else wonder why I was listening to them? Delta's music is way different to Radiohead's... I'm a bit strange huh. **

**Yeah, well, it's my bday in... 2 days (in this timezone it is haha) on Sunday. So... Yay. I'm getting some CL figures, Ulrich, Odd and a Blok. So I'm happy. I'm also getting a digital camera (well, i hope so) Exciting? Not really. But whatever. And on another random note (this seems like a diary entry.) I got another stuffed dog yesterday!! It's white and black, and so, soooo fluffy. I called it Sam, as in Samantha. I didn't name it after Sam in CL (no way) I named it after the dog in "I Am Legend". Good movie, that is. So Max, my other stuffed dog, has a friend now! **

**I'll shut up. Review please! **


End file.
